Now You Know How It Feels
by Dreams Shape the World
Summary: Jaresa OneShot. Obviously Ethan and Theresa belong together, which is what I want, but he needs to get a taste of his own sucky medicine before that happens.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Passions or any of the characters below. If I did, that lying jerk Gwen would have had her secret exposed years ago and Beth would never have interfered in Luis and Sheridan's life. Not to mention the fact that Noah would never have believed Fancy was in danger if she stayed with him, therefore him never sleeping with Maya and he and Fancy still in love. And Miguel and Kay would be together with Fox leaving them alone, hottt Fox would still be on the show, and Chad would _never _have slept with Vincent.**

**Does that solve that?**

**I** **am just a major fan. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Although it would be cool if I lived in Harmony…which is obviously impossible lol.**

* * *

"Theresa, please, just trust me. Please tell me what this blackmailer has on you that it keeping us from being together," Ethan Winthrop told the love of his life, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. 

"Ethan, I can't tell you. I have to help my brothers. I have to keep Luis and Miguel out of prison," Theresa responded.

"But Theresa--"

"No, Ethan. My decision is final. I am going to marry Jared. I'm going to have a family with _him_. And I'm not changing my mind."

"But why, Theresa? I love you, and you love me, I know you do. Please don't marry Jared. Don't marry him. Don't ruin our chances of finally becoming a family with Little Ethan and Jane. Just tell me what the blackmailer has on you."

"No Ethan--"

"Come on, Theresa."

"Fine, you know what? Fine. I can't take you bugging me about it anymore. I'll lose the Crane empire and the power to help my brothers for good, but I don't want you annoying me about it anymore," Theresa said. She took a breath and continued, "While in Rome last summer, J.T. Cornell told me and gave me proof that Julian is not Little Ethan's father."

"Well, then who is?" Ethan inquired.

"Think about it," Theresa responded.

Ethan did and the answer came to him a lot quicker than he had thought it would. Their passionate lovemaking on the beach hours before their failed wedding…the time Little Ethan was born…

"Is it me?" he asked Theresa softly.

"Yes," she answered back.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Ethan demanded angrily.

"I would have lost the Crane power for good and Little Ethan would have too. It would still represent evil."

"But didn't Alistair adopt him?" Ethan questioned.

"Oh…that's right. I didn't think of that," Theresa mused quietly.

"But that's not the only reason you didn't tell me, right?" an angry Ethan asked, searching Theresa's eyes for answers. "What else was it?"

"Well, I was going to tell you in Rome, but then you advised your friend who had had an affair to sue the birth mother for custody and I was terrified that Gwen would try to take Little Ethan away from me again--"

"Theresa, that was an entirely different case," Ethan cut in. "My friend didn't love the woman he had an affair with. But I love you."

"—You let her do it before with both Little Ethan and Jane, who was to say she wouldn't do it again? I couldn't lose him again," Theresa finished as if Ethan hadn't spoken.

"But after Gwen left me, and Jane, and Harmony, why didn't you tell me then?"

"That's when the blackmailer came into the picture," Theresa said bitterly.

"Oh," Ethan said.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and Whitney Russell rushed into the room. "Theresa, it's time!" she exclaimed.

"Ethan, you have to go now, I'm about to walk down the aisle," Theresa said.

"I'll be right there Whit!" she called to her best friend.

"Okay!" Whitney replied at the top of her lungs. She left Ethan and Theresa alone.

* * *

**So what'd ya think?**

**Read and Review! I'll give ya answers to your finals!**

**Just kidding, of course not. But still, please review. )**

**Many thanks.**

**No Flames Please.**

**Luv ya! ****April Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own anything. I also don't remember Jared's name, and this was written before Theresa and Jared tied the knot. And also, to Cat () I'm sorry, but Jared getting what he deserves (which I don't know yet) just wouldn't go. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**To my other reviewers, a big thank you )**

* * *

Theresa got up from her chair and started walking to the door. Ethan grabbed her arm.

"Theresa, you're not actually going to go through with this?" he asked. "Honey, now that I know what the blackmailer has on you, we can make it work. I promise. We can. But not if you marry Jared."

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I've got to follow the blackmailer's orders. I will be Mrs. Jared Casey."

"It's not too late to change your mind. You can still be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."

"Just give it up, Ethan. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I _am_ going to marry Jared and I _am _going to do it today. Nothing you say will change my mind. Now, unhand me."

"But Theresa--"

"Unhand me."

"Fine," Ethan grumbled, reluctantly letting go of her arm.

"Theresa!" Whitney called again

"Coming!" Theresa opened the door and ushered Ethan out. Then she took Luis' arm since she was still mad at her dad and walked with him into the church. Jared's face broke into a broad grin when he saw her and spread even wider when she joined him at the front of the church.

"Do you, Jared Carlton Casey, take thee, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Jared said as he grinned at Theresa.

_That should be me_, Ethan thought wistfully.

"And do you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, take thee, Jared Casey, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Theresa said.

**

* * *

****So, there you go and I hope you enjoy.**

**Remember, read and review please!**

**And Happy Easter!**

**Luv ya, April Dawn**


	3. Ethan's Wishful Thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Passions or any of the characters below. Otherwise, Miguel and Luis would have been proven innocent already and Judy Reilly would do something about his blackmailer or whatever.**

**I** **am just a major fan. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**And I do believe that Justin Hartley as the old Fox is SOOO much hotter than this new Fox.**

**As for this story…my apologies to Cat (), who thought the story was over. I understand why it looked that way…but it's not yet. Ethan has NOT gotten enough of his own medicine yet. **

**And, if you have not noticed, this is the only chapter in the story that is titled…so if you are confused by what is in this chapter, maybe you can figure out why. And that "**_**that should be me"**_** that Ethan thought in the previous chapter DOES have a hidden meaning.**

* * *

She grinned at Ethan and he grinned back. Their children smiled at them and Ethan promised to treasure Theresa forever.

* * *

"_Push!" Dr. Eve Russell said. "Come on Theresa, one more push so this little one can join Jane and Little Ethan as your children."_

"_AARGGHH!!!" Theresa screamed. "I can't believe I let you do this to me __**again, **__Ethan! You're never coming near me now! AARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" she pushed again and a baby's cry could be heard._

"_Good job, Theresa," Eve said as she handed the baby to Theresa. "It's a beautiful little girl."_

"_Ohh, darling, she's just as beautiful as her mother," Ethan said, watching his wife and daughter._

"_Okay, Theresa, I'm going to need you to push one more time," Eve said._

"_But why? I already have the baby," Theresa replied._

"_It looks like there has been an overlooked baby. It's been hiding. Now, one more big push so this little fellow can join his sister."_

"_Did you hear that, Theresa?" Ethan asked his beloved. "Another boy!"_

"_AARGH! Just be quiet, Ethan! Hold our daughter! AARGH!" the second baby could now be heard as it let out a cry._

"_Congratulations, Winthrops," Eve smiled. "You have two more beautiful children."_

"_They get it from their mother," Ethan said as he smiled at Theresa. _

"_Well, I'm going to leave you two alone so you can name them," Eve said. _

"_Okay. Thanks, Eve," Ethan replied. He turned to Theresa as Eve left the room. "So, what do you want to name them?"_

"_This one, Antonio Samuel," Theresa said, holding up their son, "and that one, Callie Pilar," she finished, pointing to their daughter._

"_Sounds good to me," Ethan said. He bent down to kiss his wife and children as Jane and Little Ethan joined them._

"_I love you guys," he said, hugging everyone._

"_And I love you too," Theresa said, kissing him._

* * *

"_Can you believe it, Ethan? Our daughter's getting married!"_

"_I know, darling. It seems like only yesterday when she was born," Ethan answered Theresa as they looked at the front of the church._

"_Do you, Callie Pilar Winthrop, take thee, Miles Harris Crane, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"_

"_I do" Callie answered as she grinned at her beloved and longtime best friend._

"_And do you, Miles Harris Crane, take thee, Callie Pilar Winthrop, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"_

"_I do," Miles answered as he smiled at Callie._

* * *

**Confused??? Not to worry…next chapter coming up as quickly as I can write it!**

**Luv,**

**April Dawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Passions or any of the characters below. If I did, Jessica would leave Spike already and take her baby with her. The nerve of him wanting to sell it! Hmmph!**

**I** **am just a major fan. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**(My apologies if the last chapter wasn't titled after all; I tried to have it be…maybe this chapter can explain the previous a little?)

* * *

**

"If anybody has any reason why Jared Carlton Casey should not join in marriage with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_What_? Ethan thought, drifting away from thoughts of being married to Theresa and having a daughter named Callie who was marrying Chad and Whitney's son. He was thrown back into reality and went into the church.

"She can't marry him! She should marry me!" he shouted.

"Not this again," Jared groaned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of it," Theresa assured him.

"Leave me alone, Ethan," Theresa said. "I'm going to marry Jared and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"But why, Theresa?"

"I'm sick and tired of playing games, Ethan! I chased after you for so many years and lost myself in the process. Sure, you claim to love me now, but what happens when Gwen returns? Are you going to go back to her? I can't take this anymore. I'm ending these games once and for all."

"Besides," Jared cut into the conversation, "it's not just _our _lives we have to consider," he said while glaring at Ethan. "We have to think of this little one here, too," he placed his hand on Theresa's abdomen.

"You mean, you're pregnant?" Ethan asked Theresa. She nodded. "Well, that's great!"

"Huh?" a stunned Jared inquired.

"Theresa and I are going to have another baby!" Ethan exclaimed. "We made love while you were in the hospital, and now there's something good coming from it!"

"Ethan, this _isn't _your baby. It's Jared's," Theresa said.

"But our wild night of passionate love two months ago--" Ethan protested.

"I told Jared about it as soon as we found out I was pregnant, so we went and had an amnio performed. It confirmed that _Jared_, NOT you, is the father."

"But--" Ethan started.

"What she said is true, Ethan," Jared interrupted. "So, I'm sorry…wait…_NOT_!"

"You can continue, Father Lonigan," Theresa said, turning back to the old priest. "Just ignore Ethan."

"And he is so obviously going to keep protesting," Jared added, "so just skip to the 'I now pronounce you' part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Lonigan said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jared scooped Theresa up and kissed her passionately. "I love you Tess," he whispered.

"I love you too Jared," she whispered back.

"I can't wait for this little one," he said.

"Me neither."

Jared kissed her again.

_Theresa, how could you do this? How could you marry scum like Jared Casey? _Ethan thought. _That should be __**my **__baby, not __**his**__. I should be up there._

"Oh, and before I forget," Theresa said to her guests as they went around the church to congratulate the newlyweds on their marriage and impending arrival.

Ethan perked up in case she changed her mind already or he was just dreaming and would wake up to find her in his warm embrace.

"We're having twins!"

Having heard the words very clearly, Ethan gasped and fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, now I'm done. Completely done, not just done with the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it…but now I think I might have to do a Therethan fic…I can't decide between Therethan or Jaresa….**

**Thank you to all the loyal reviewers, especially Cat ()! Your reviews encouraged me to write more.**

**Muchas gracias and I hope you were not disappointed.**

**Luv,**

**April Dawn**


End file.
